bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: End of Reflection - Final Chapter
You can read the other chapters here! Final Chapter: Judge 4 years after the events of Chapter 7… Ophiuchus has finally reached the end of his pursuit, after getting Libra’s location, who has decided to stop running away and confront her fate… As Ophiuchus enters Libra’s Hideout, located near the Mechanized Temple, the little woman stops playing her ominous organ and stands up, then turns around to face the menace. ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: "JUDGE" LIBRA ---- BGM: Final Hour Libra: *sigh* Please, I really didn’t want it to come to this… Ophiuchus: Don’t be silly, you harbinger of darkness and destruction! I’ve come so far to back away now… I will destroy you, and restore peace to this continent! Libra: Please… *Libra says while slowly stepping down the stairs* Starting to think you are some sort of hero now? *Steps* Do I need to remind you who you are? *Steps* You destroyed my continent, you destroyed THEIR continent… *Steps* You are the one who’ve brought mass destruction and genocide for the last 4 years, and you think you are the hero fighting against me, the big dark evil now?! Ophiuchus: S…shut up! Libra, still sulking, slowly raises her head up and tries to smile, but with a few tears running down her eyes. Libra: I was just trying to stop you… As Libra is being teary, Ophiuchus wastes no time at all and starts shooting madly at her with his minigun. However, quick as she is, Libra activates her shield in time to block all the bullets. She then stops crying, then abruptly turns her head towards Ophiuchus with a very angry expression. Libra: *squints* So… Let’s get this going, shall we? Libra then crosses her arms and creates two magical energy orbs in her hands, as well as a pink Star of David magic circle under her legs, while Ophiuchus keeps shooting at her shield. Libra: Deva Mendes Frieze… KAESE! From her energy orbs, a storm of bullets then flies off across the whole hideout, barraging everywhere, but Ophiuchus has activated his shield in time to reflect some of them off, hitting Libra, who couldn’t keep up her shield from having to actuate the offensive spell. Libra: Ghhh…. gnnnhh… I… I really didn’t want to do this… *huff* As Libra talks, she quickly flies towards Ophiuchus’ back and shoots a giant laser at him, much like Appian Virgo’s, which he effortlessly shields before backing off. Libra: But drastic times called for drastic measures! As Libra shouts, two energy orbs appear in her hands again, from which a barrage of homing lasers emerge, but Ophiuchus reflects all of them, while Libra quickly flies away to avoid the damage, before shielding herself from Ophiuchus’ minigun bullets. Libra: You know… *huff* This has never been about me, or Appire, or Eurasia… As Libra talks, she charges up another spell once again Libra: …This has always been about YOU! *streams of bullets come out of her energy orbs like miniguns* As Libra is shooting Ophiuchus, who’s obviously shielding, she suddenly senses another entity’s presence, and glances sideways before jumping back to avoid a lightning bolt, stopping her attack, while the lightning bolt flying at Ophiuchus is blocked by his shield. Ophiuchus: Wh…what the hell? Libra: So… you have finally come, huh? Eurasia’s last stand… ~WARNING!!!~ Target Acquired: BRAIN FUSION-BASED ANNIHILATORS “KAMUI” & “SHINTO” placeholder Kamui: Target “MENACE” acquired! Beginning annihilation! Shinto: Another target with Appian-signed communication systems acquired! Beginning annihilation! E. Virgo: W…wait! Th... that’s… LIBRA!! Abort! I repeat, abort! Don’t atta.. ???: Proceed with the initial operatives! Mechanized Temple Computer: CONNECTION ERROR! CONNECTION ERROR! E. Virgo: W…what?! NO!! Th…that voice… it couldn’t be… Xaffiquel: I repeat, proceed with the initial operatives! Over! Mechanized Temple Computer: *flashes red everywhere* UNITS KAMUI AND SHINTO DISCONNECTED FROM SERVER! UNITS KAMUI AND SHINTO DISCONNECTED FROM SERVER! CODE 1 ALERT! CODE 1 ALERT! As it’s sounding the alarm, the central command console of the Mechanized Temple suddenly turns off, as Virgo watches in despair. E. Virgo: N…NO! NOOOOOO!!! *cries* Haha… Why? *sniff* Whyyyy? *sob* *kneel* WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!! *breaks down and collapses* As Virgo lies on the ground, crying endlessly, the ruthless final battle continues… Kamui chases Ophiuchus, while Shinto chases Libra, and Ophiuchus and Libra clashes once in a while when they meet each other. The chaotic battle lights up the whole hideout, acting as a strangely energetic source of light and sound in otherwise dark and somber ruins. Kamui: Menace, surrender immediately! *fires lightning bolts at Ophiuchus, which are shielded easily* Ophiuchus: *machineguns Kamui, who’s barely fazed* What the hell now?! Aren’t we on the same side?! Go kill that b****, not me! Shinto: *fires a laser beam at Libra, which she shields* Appian, retreat immediately! Else you will face the wrath of the Eurasian army! Libra: *shield expires* Kuh! These… can’t be reflected? Kamui: *continues firing lightning bolts at Ophiuchus* You’ve been excluded from our list of troopers for your crimes against humanity, in particular your mass destruction of Eurasian cities! Surrender immediately! Ophiuchus: *shields* Oh, so you want to play it that way now huh?! *machineguns Kamui* Very well then! As Ophiuchus and Kamui continue fighting, Ophiuchus suddenly feels increasingly uneasy as the shield becomes electrocuted by the lightning bolts. Eventually, Ophiuchus’ shield overloads and temporarily breaks, something he hasn’t felt since he stopped being Phoenix. Ophiuchus: Wh…what the hell?! GAH! *closely avoids Kamui’s laser beam* Eat this, you son of a b****! The stream of bullets hit Kamui square on, which wounds him and prompts him to fly aside. However, just as Kamui gets out of the way, Libra leaps forward and confront Ophiuchus. Libra: Freyosta Vilodier! A group of icy energy dragons spawn from Libra’s hands and fly directly towards Ophiuchus when he’s still confused, damaging him and pushing him to the ground. As Libra has just finished her attack, Shinto approaches her from behind and fires a big laser directly at her, crashing her into the ground as well. When Ophiuchus and Libra are lying flat on the ground, Kamui and Shinto lock their lightning bolts on and fire away, but Libra and Ophiuchus shield in time, and roll sideways afterwards. Then, Shinto continues chasing Libra while Kamui continues chasing Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus: You… little brat! FINE! I won’t be light on you anymore! As Ophiuchus says so, he then flies towards Kamui and strongly holds him while shielding, after Kamui has fired a lot of lightning bolts. The lightning bolts home back in to Ophiuchus’ shield, slowly electrifying and breaking it, while also electrocuting Kamui in the process. When Ophiuchus shield breaks, Kamui is also paralyzed, and Ophiuchus instantly machineguns him to his death. Meanwhile, Shinto has fatally wounded Libra using his assortment of lightning bolts, laser beams and machinegun bullets. After Kamui is defeated, he turns towards Ophiuchus instead and fights him. However, as the two battle, a huge, pink magical circle slowly spawns on the floor, encircling the whole building, while Libra stretches her arms sideways, preparing to chant a spell with a brilliant pink aura around her. Libra: Justitia… Vincit… OMNIA! A GIGANTIC laser beam then fires from the magic circle into the sky, destroying the whole hideout and acting as a beacon of light in the vast ruins. Ophiuchus, sensing the attack, manages to shield himself beforehand, but Shinto, not having such a weapon, slowly succumbs to his death while screaming painfully, his armor exploding to bits part by part. While Shinto is getting destroyed, Ophiuchus’ shield and its generator also cracks, something he didn’t expect. Ophiuchus: What?! The… the shield… it’s breaking for real! How can someone have this kind of power?! To be able to break the indestructible?! As the gigantic beacon of light gets more and more intense, a large amount of debris drops and crashes into Ophiuchus’ shield and it cracks more and more, until the whole sphere is covered in cracks, like a broken eggshell. Ophiuchus: No! NO! This cannot be happening! As Ophiuchus’ shield is going to break, the laser beam suddenly disappears, and a stream of blood spurts out from Libra’s chest, who has overloaded herself. She then pukes out some more blood before falling to her knees, her hands holding onto the ground. 'Ophiuchus: Heh… Ophiuchus shield slowly repairs itself, while Libra uses the last of her energy to raise one of her hands to generate and maintain a shield for herself, as well as firing homing lasers and fireballs from her palm. Libra: I… I will surely rot away soon… b... but… While Libra’s attacks do absolutely nothing to Ophiuchus’ shield, the madman also maniacally shoots her with his machinegun, but its shells can’t penetrate her shield either. Ophiuchus: What now?! You know you can’t hit me anyway, so just die already! Libra gets weaker and weaker and eventually falls flat onto the ground, with her hand still raising. Libra: I…I… won’t… stop… I won’t stop… until… I… h…have… completed… m… my... mis… mission… Ophiuchus: DDIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! Libra: E… ehehe… As Ophiuchus still stands unfazed, Libra’s hand trembles and her head slowly drops down with a reluctant smile. As her head is going to hit the ground, she suddenly pukes out blood one last time and passes away, while her hand drops and her shield disappears, with her soulless eyes still open. Ophiuchus: Finally… Ophiuchus, satisfied with the battle’s outcome, slowly walks towards the bloody mess that was once Libra’s body and takes out the army knife from his pocket, with craziness in his eyes. Ophiuchus: I have completed my mission…! I have gained victory over the Eurasian Council of Eight and the other Spirit Core! Ophiuchus then stabs Libra’s back with the knife. Ophiuchus: LOOK AT ME! After shouting that, Ophiuchus then takes the knife out and stabs Libra one more time. Ophiuchus: I have finished my purpose of life! I have killed this b****… Father, look at me! Ophiuchus then repeatedly stabs Libra, until there’s no more blood to come out from her dead body. And even then, he keeps stabbing her like a squishy doll. Ophiuchus: This is so satisfying… aha… ahahaha… As Ophiuchus is going to stab Libra gain, he suddenly feels like his hand has become harder to control and can’t push down, while a white glow comes from it. Ophiuchus: Wh… what’s happening?! Grrrrrr…. Gaaaaahhh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! All of a sudden, Ophiuchus self-destructs in a blast of light, taking Libra’s body with him, leaving the dark, empty ruins behind… Epilogue BGM: The End of Reflection Since the Appians first developed the Spirit Core technology, they’ve known that... Only another Spirit Core would ever be strong enough to defeat another Spirit Core… Thus, using the last of her power, Libra’s Spirit escaped her dead body and flew straight into Ophiuchus… The two Spirits cancelled each other inside Ophiuchus, blasting him away along with Libra’s bloody carcasses… So that the mad Spirit’s reign of terror could end… and the gentle Judge’s sacrifice wouldn’t be tainted by her rotten looks… With Ophiuchus and Libra’s deaths, the Second Mass Genocide along with the Appian War has ended... Peace has finally returned, and Appire along with Eurasia, finally understanding the motives of each other, initiated a new era of trust, a new age in which the two continents can help each other recover and redevelop, as Libra and Spica, a.k.a. Virgo, had hoped… However, Dr. Xaffiquel is still nowhere to be found… Was the KAMUI project the salvation of mankind? Or was it the herald of yet another period of mass destruction? Only time will tell… But for now… Let us enjoy the peaceful respite… End of Reflection -- END Koufuku Metanana 16:37, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:End of Reflection